how to safe a life
by always-on-my-mind44681
Summary: Bella's on a excursion with her fellow students when suddenly there's a young man standing on the railing of the bridge . What will Bella do to convince him to stop ? All human , ONE SHOT


**One-Shot ! I got this idea just a few minutes ago and I just had to write it down . You really get the best ideas in a shower ! Everything Bella said is based on me . All these experiences are the things I went through in my life ( sadly enough ) , anyway , I hope you guys enjoy it . Once again , ONE SHOT !**

BPOV

'Come on fatty don't want to miss anything do you ?' Jessica sneered through the entire group . We had an excursion , normally Jessica and her friends sneer at me during lunch or in the hallways , when I'm alone . They never really yelled it when everyone was around , of course some people heard it at times but still .

'Yeah Belsie get your fat ass here !' Mike yelled , fist pumping Tyler as he went farther through the class , pushing everyone roughly aside . Jessica and Lauren entwined arms and hobbled after them , we were on an excursion for crying out loud and they were still wearing high heels and short skirts .

I sighed and fastened my walking pace , walking silently behind everyone else next to one of my teachers . Mrs. Cope was a really shy person and was always afraid to talk back to everyone , she stared at me , apologetic and looked back down . She reminded me a bit of myself , never talking back and always ignoring everything .

We were about the cross a bridge which was build over a very busy highway when suddenly the entire class gasped and some yelled .

I stood on my tiptoes , trying to watch over everyone but I was to small . I silently made my way through the crowd , trying to see what all this commotion was about .

There were police cars and ambulances standing under the bridge and a few police officers at the beginning and the end of the bridge . But what I didn't notice was what everyone else of course did notice .

'Oh my God , that dude is going to jump from the bridge ! Yo Tyler take your phone man we've got to film this shit !' Mike yelled excitingly as the both high fived each other and took their cell phones . I took a closer look and saw a figure standing on top of the railing , yelling at the police officers to back off , to leave him alone .

'What the fuck are you doing fatty ? Are you finally going to do us a favor and jump too ?' Lauren laughed as almost everyone laughed with her . I hadn't realized that I was walking towards the man on the bridge , the police officers looked sadly at me but didn't let me pass .

'Please , maybe I can try .' I wanted to beg , I wanted to help the man even though I didn't even know who he was . They both looked at each other and sighed as they stepped aside so I could pass them , ' don't bother sweetheart , he's a lost cause .' One of the man murmured , he reminded me of my dad . 'A person can try ,' I whispered at them as I got closer to the man .

He saw me getting closer as he looked at me and I could finally see him , tears were pouring over his face , covering his cheeks , nose and chin . His eyes were drained , puffy and red .He looked a few years older than me . But apart from all of that , he was stunningly beautiful . He had wild bronze hair and had a pale skin , not as pale as me of course but it was very pale . He beautiful deep green eyes which gave me the feeling that I could see his soul . He was a bit muscular but not over the top , ' if you come closer I'll jump !' he yelled at me , on the television you often see people yelling this little sentence . They always seem like they didn't mean it , like they know they're not going to jump . But I could see it in his eyes , I could see that he really meant it , I could see that he really wanted to die , I could see a part of me in his eyes .

'I'm not going to push you back ,I'm not strong enough for that . I just want to join you if you don't mind ?' I asked him while also stepping up on the railing of the bridge , gasps sounded from behind , next and under me as it started to rain . More and more people were gathering and I knew that if I would talk everyone would be able to hear it but I didn't care at all . I looked up to the sky letting the rain fall on my face , it felt good .

I finally knew what it felt like , standing at the top of a bridge , playing with your own life . I had all the power , I was the one who decided if I was going to die or not . I sighed and glanced at the man standing next to me , he was looking at me , confused .

'My name's Bella , what's yours ?' I randomly asked him , 'Edward,' he murmured staring and the scenery under him .

'Why are you doing this Edward ?' I asked him , it was a very cliché question but still , I was very curious to know why a very handsome man like him would want to end his life .

He chuckled dryly but didn't response to me , 'isn't there someone out there who would miss you when you're gone ?' , he didn't reply but he shook his head sadly .

'I don't believe that , what about your parents , brothers or sisters , friends maybe a girlfriend ?' He snapped his head angrily in my direction , 'you don't know anything , you're just an unknowingly kid.'

Rage filled me but I bit my tongue , I know it was the heat of the moment .'First of all I'm not a kid I'm seventeen years old and you have no idea what I've been through .' my voice sounded steady and harsh .

'I want to tell you my story , I don't care if you still jump after it but this might make you realize that you're not the only one on this world with a pretty shitty life .'

He didn't move at all , he just nodded and curiously looked at me but still not stepping away from the edge of the railing .

I sighed , not practically happy that I had to recall all these bad memories . I took a deep breath and tried to focus , everyone would be able to hear me ,my insecurities , fears ,everything .

'It all started when I was born , which was two months premature which also the reason I'm this tiny. Anyway so when I was born I couldn't breathe for seven minutes and thirty-six seconds . My entire body was blue but eventually I could breath . Normal persons are born with this thing in their brains , it's the reason that babies cry , you do or say certain stuff to get attention , to get social contact from others . Well I didn't have that .'

I stopped for a few seconds and he nodded at me to continue , ' I didn't cry as a baby because I didn't need the social contact , I never did bad things so I could get attention , I also never played . In kindergarten I would sit on a chair for three days , and stare of the window . The other two days I would read .When my parents got me , my aunt was nineteen and she wanted to be a teacher . So she spend every free time she had with me , she taught me how to read at two and a half years old . I could write at three and math and other stuff at four .'

I took a deep breath, I'm sure my lips were blue since I was really cold and my clothes and hair we soaked because of the rain but Edward didn't really seem to care about that .

'Like I said I didn't play , I only colored now and then . The only thing I did at kindergarten was read ,I read my first harry potter book when I was four . The only time I did talk was when I didn't understand a word in my book and I had to get up and ask a teacher . When I turned five , kids started to notice that I was different , and I figured out that five year olds can be really , really mean . So when first grade came , I already knew every single thing . When everyone learned how to read and write the teacher gave me special essays , I read hundreds of books and wrote lots of essays and stories on my own .'

'The older everyone got , the worse the bullying got , when I was twelve they said really , really mean things to me , they would slap me and kick me and the teachers never did anything . They said that I had to learn to live with it , that it probably wasn't that bad . As a twelve year old I actually thought at one point that everyone was better off without me . I thought that the world would be better without me . '

Tears were streaming over my face as I thought back of all these horrible things .

'When I went to middle school I thought that everything was going to change because everyone who bullied me was going to a different school . But I was wrong , new people started to bully saying the exact same things as my old bullies said ,of naturally I believed them . I came back from school every day , crying , wishing that I was dead . The worst thing is , I never told my parents , I would come home before them and cry my guts out and when they came home , I would pretend to be okay .'

'I considered killing myself very often , but I couldn't do it , I've been on the point of doing it but I never could . When puberty hit in , I started getting fatter and people stated to call me fatty or other very insulting names which I'd rather not mention . They never knew how much those words hurt me, I hated that they called me fat . When I was almost sixteen I realized that I hated my body , and I wanted to change it . I lost thirty pounds in one year , I barely weigh a hundred pound anymore . You can see bones sticking out at some places but they still call me fatty .'

'My point is , life sucks , badly and I know it doesn't look like it but there are people that will miss you.' He shook his head and wanted to speak but I shushed him , ' let me finish ,' I ordered it .

'I know what it's like , I know how it feels like , I know that this might seem the only solution but it's not . You don't realize that there are people who will miss you , there's always someone who's pulling you up , the only person who's able to put a smile on your face .'

He looked sadly up at the sky , 'close your eyes and picture him or her .' , ' I have one too , my best friend Alice , she lives in Croatia , we met on the internet we talk everyday and we see each other on a weekly basis . But still , she's the only person who really gets me , and I'm sure there's someone like that for you too .'

I murmured as I slowly got closer to him , his eyes were closed and tears were streaming down his face again . I saw people crying under the bridge and Jessica and her group looked shocked and guilty . Mrs. Cope and many other students were crying as well .

I gently took his hand in mine , he didn't pull back he just gripped it tighter . 'It'll get better , I promise .'

At that point he broke down , he fell to my chest and I quickly pulled us of the railing . I fell to my knees and pushed him safely against my chest . His face buried under my chin and sobbing into my chest , gripping me tightly around my waist . Cries of relieve and joy sounded from everywhere around me .

I hugged him firmly , one of my hands went through his hair feeling the soft texture ever though it was soaking wet . I tried shushing him , his breathing was very shallow and his sobbing was very uncontrolled .

Some paramedics wanted to take him with them but he panicked even more , fighting them off , his eyes on me and I could see how desperate he was .

It was a weird feeling for me , somebody who actually wanted me , someone who really needed me . 'It's okay , she can come with you , it's okay , deep and slow breaths .' One of the females said as they guided him inside one of the ambulances and laid him down .

Mrs. Cope sat down to me , drying of her cheeks which were still wet from her crying . 'I'm so sorry Bella that you had to go through all of that , you're such a lovely person .'I gently patted her back .

'Thank you Mrs. Cope , I'm okay .' , ' No you're not , we're not discussing this now Bella but you need to know this . The news group arrived and filmed everything live on the news , your parents saw it Bella.'

I couldn't hear her anymore , it was like my head was under water and someone was still trying to talk to me , my chest hurt and my breathing was shallow .

'Miss , you have to calm down , everything will be okay , that's it sweetheart .' An older man said , one of his hands gently lay on my shoulders as he tried to calm me . Tears streamed down my cheeks again and I wondered if there was still some fluids left in my body .

Edward's hand reached out for me and I instantly took his hand , I felt safer with his hand in mine , I wasn't alone anymore , I knew that he understood how I really felt .

He took the oxygen mask of his face , 'Bella , I'm sorry for what I've said to you at the beginning .' I shook my head , 'It's fine ,' I whispered .

'I'm nineteen by the way , I've been bullied too but not as bad as you . My grandpa was the only person in the whole world who really understood me , he passed away three days ago .'

'I'm so sorry Edward ,' I whispered , kissing the back of his hand .

'Bella , will you go out with me ?'he asked me , fear crossed his eyes , he was scared that I would turn him down . I couldn't understand why , I've never been on a date .

'I would be honored ,' I whispered as I gently kissed his forehead .

**I hoped you liked it !**


End file.
